Más allá del tiempo
by Holdyourhippogryfs
Summary: Hermione fue abandonada por su madre, una de las sirvientas en la casa de los Potter. Cuando dio a luz a su hija solo le pidió una cosa a Catherine, que la cuidara como sí fuera la suya. Hermione creció junto con los tres hermanos. Draco, Lily y Harry. Eran como una familia hasta el verano en que todo cambió. -No puedes traicionar a los que te aceptaron por amor, Hermione"
1. Chapter 1

Paso la punta del pincel con cuidado sobre el lienzo en blanco, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme. Ya llevaba un lienzo completamente destrozado a mis espaldas. Me inclino sobre el banco y trazo una línea delgada.

El día es hermoso, un cielo azul, limpio y fresco se abre en el cielo, el pequeño lago delante de mí se revuelve gracias a la familia de patos que nadaban libremente allí, disfrutando de su día de verano. Para ellos nadar era su forma de vivir, para mí el arte.

Sé que no soy ninguna descendiente de Vincent Vangog ni mucho menos, pero cada vez que sostengo un pincel entre mis dedos todo se vuelve más claro, más brillante para mí. Guardo todas y cada una de las pinturas que hago, es parte de mi método para mejorar. Como he dicho, no soy la mejor, pero es mi modo de estar sola con la naturaleza, de relajarme y tratar por un momento de escapar de mis problemas.

Mojo el pincel en el agua para lograr el efecto que quiero en el dibujo. Llevo media hora intentando dibujar el movimiento de las aguas del lago de tal manera que parezca que mi dibujo se mueve en sincronía con ellas.

Catherine piensa que mi arte es básicamente un desperdicio, que yo, como mujer veintiún años que tengo debo estar encerrada en una cocina, cociendo o cosas por el estilo. Siempre le digo que quizás fui hombre en mi vida pasada, pues me encanta el exterior.

- Mierda.

El pincel se resbaló de mis manos entre mis pensamientos y cuando veo el lienzo me doy cuenta de que mi dibujo quedó bastante arruinado. Es el segundo en lo que va del día. Dejo el pincel dentro del envase de vidrio con agua e intento pensar en algo más, quizás solo sufro de un bloqueo. Pero en el momento en que cierro mis ojos una voz masculina me sorprende.

- Esa no es manera de hablar para una dama.

Abro los ojos al tiempo que me giro sobre el banco redondo para mirar a Harry. Es bastante obvio que viene de montar caballos; lo hace todo el tiempo y siempre regresa con la misma pinta. Los pantalones de lino blanco sucios, la camisa blanca abierta, dejando ver su pecho y el cabello negro rizado despeinado por el viento. Él es tres años menor que yo, apenas tiene dieciocho, pero parece mucho mayor.

Harry me sonríe de lado al tiempo que arrastra el otro banco sin utilizar y se sienta en él.

- Pues tápate los oídos. -Le digo sin muchos ánimos, pero termino por sonreír- Se supone que nadie debería escucharme.

- Sabes que siempre hay alguien escuchando. -Acerca su banco al mío y observa el dibujo- ¿Es el lago?

- Se supone.

- Parece el lago.

Niego con la cabeza. Harry es un excelente jinete, inteligente, bueno en todo lo que hace, por no mencionar que a cualquier mujer que le sonría cae a sus pies. Pero cuando se trata del arte, es tan ciego como un topo. Señalo con mi dedo la línea azul que atraviesa todo lo que suponía debería ser el lago.

- No me sale, llevo dos intentos ya.

- Lo que sucede, Hermione, es que estás muy apretada. -Dice, alzando las cejas negras al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que apretada?

- Con mucha ropa, me refiero. -Su sonrisa se curva aún más ancha. Ahora lo entiendo.

Llevo pantalones viejos de Draco, así como una camisa grande que no es de mi talla. Nunca pinto con mi ropa, pues sé que la terminaré manchando tarde o temprano. Bajo mi mirada para ver la ya sucia camisa y me encojo de hombros.

- No tiene nada que ver. Es el agua, no logro captar... El movimiento. -Le digo antes de retirar mi vista del dibujo.

- Eso tiene solución.

Harry se levanta, haciendo que el banco caiga para atrás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su camisa queda tirada en el suelo. Hace lo mismo con sus pantalones para quedar en su ropa interior. Mi instinto es taparme los ojos al ver lo que está haciendo, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar me jala, sacándome de mi asiento. Harry es fuerte así que logra arrastrarme medio camino hacia el lago cuando me doy cuenta de cuales son sus intenciones.

- ¡No, no, no! El lago está sucio, no lo hagas. -Le pido, pero sigue jalando sin hacerme daño.

- Los patos se bañan en él, tú también puedes. Vamos, Hermione solo te hace falta ver las cosas desde un punto diferente -Deja de jalar y se acerca a mí, intentando convencerme.

- No. Además ésta ropa no es mía, no puedo mojarla, Draco...

- Quítate la ropa entonces.

Me quedo quieta, paseo la mirada entre él y el lago a sus espaldas. En realidad sabía que no estaba sucio, era solo un desesperado intento de hacer que dejara la loca idea de querer meterse allí. Intento saber cuales son mis posibilidades entre salir corriendo de allí hacia la casa antes que él o empujarlo y luego correr. Probablemente me gane en cualquiera de las dos.

- Sino decides rápido, te meto al lago con todo y ropa. -Me advierte. Puede ser bastante dominante cuando se le place.

- Vale, vale. Espera.

Me quito el pantalón, que es lo que más me preocupa, así como los zapatos y las medias. No quiero ensuciar mi ropa interior, así que me quito el brasier sin sacarme la camisa. Quedo con la camisa lo suficientemente grande para cubrir lo que queda de mi ropa interior, ya que me llega hasta las rodillas. No he terminado de sacarme las medias cuando siento los brazos de Harry levantarme del piso y correr hacia el lago.

El grito no alcanza a salir de mi garganta. Siento el agua invadirme por todos lados, hundiéndome un poco. No le temo a nadar así que espero unos segundos y me impulso hacia la superficie.

Harry me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios. El cabello negro le cae por la frente y sus músculos se ven aún mejor en el agua.

- ¿Mejor? -Pregunta, nadando hacia mí.

- No sé tú, pero yo me siento parte de la naturaleza ya. -Doy una brazada hacia atrás, pero él me alcanza antes de que llegue a la orilla.

- Agradéceme. Ahora puedes ir a terminar tu dibujo. - Sus ojos azules intenso me sonríen. Tenerlo tan cerca es extraño.

- Oh, vamos. No tengo que agradecerte nada.

- Di gracias y listo.

El pelinegro se acerca aún más a mí. No me está tocando pero puedo sentir su aliento chocar contra el mío, así como sus ojos mirando directamente en mi alma. Me aparto de él y subo a la orilla para ponerme de pie.

- Gracias, Harry. -Le sonrío desde afuera y él se limita a asentir con la cabeza antes de dar unas brazadas por el lago.

Recojo el pantalón y todo lo demás que me quité antes de zambullirme en el lago, así como mis pinceles. El lienzo lo dejo, quizás pueda arreglarlo después, pero primero tengo que secarme.

Corro hacia la casa que queda a unos 20 metros de distancia. Catherine no está, suele pasear por la ciudad todo el día y llegar en la noche, sin embargo, no necesito que nadie me vea como estoy o recibiré otra charla de como ser femenina. Para mi suerte logro llegar hasta las escaleras, subir al primer piso y doblar al ala derecha sin cruzarme con nadie, pero mi buena suerte termina cuando Draco se cruza conmigo.

Draco es el hermano mayor de Harry y Lily. Me lleva dos años y tiene la misma contextura que su hermano menor. Lo quiero como sí fuera mi hermano, siempre he sido abierta con él. Va vestido elegante, con sombrero y una maleta en la mano.

- Corres como alma en pena. -Me dice antes de dedicarme una sonrisa perfecta.

- No estoy muy cómoda vestida así... -Niego con la cabeza. Ya me vio, ya no vale la pena ocultarme- ¿A donde vas con esa maleta?

Su semblante cambia por completo. Su expresión se torna triste. Se quita el sombrero y se pasa la mano por el cabello rubio antes de mirarme. Él sacó el cabello de su mamá, rubio platino.

- Me voy. Iré a estudiar en el extranjero. No quería decirte a ti o a Lily porque...-Empieza, pero se calla a mitad de la oración.  
- Así que claro, soy muy frágil para manejarlo ¿No es cierto?  
-No es eso lo que quise decir, Hermione… -Deja de hablar cuando le empiezo a pegar con mis puños.

- No soy un bebé, por el amor de dios. Te hubiera matado si me despertaba mañana y no te veía, ¿Por qué no me ibas a decir? Draco...

Sus brazos me rodean y dejo de gritar así como también de pegarle. Yo sabía que la razón por la cual no me quería decir era por lo unido que éramos. Igual que Lily. Harry era otro caso, ellos dos se amaban como hermanos que son, pero como hombres mantenían sus distancias. Cosas estúpidas a mi parecer. Yo no soy débil, él lo sabe, sin embargo me limito a abrazarlo, sabiendo que quizás no lo vuelva a hacer en años.


	2. Chapter 2

- En realidad no me interesa saber de él. -Lily mueve su espeso cabello pelinegro antes de llevarse la tostada a la boca.

- Lily, es tu hermano. -Dice Catherine, como siempre, con su tono calmado- ¿No quieres saber como llegó, si está bien o...?

- ¡No, madre, no quiero!

Escucho como corre la silla hacia atrás antes de levantarse y salir del comedor, refunfuñando un montón de cosas que no llegué a escuchar. Bajo la mirada, queriendo hundirme en la leche del cereal en el proceso. No me hace falta mirar a Catherine para saber que está indignada por la conducta de su hija, pero lo cierto es que ella ya está bastante grande para hacer lo que se le plazca, y sí no quiere saber nada de Draco, es cosa suya. Aunque claro, una parte de mí la entiende a la perfectamente. Está molesta por no haber sabido que su hermano mayor se iría al otro lado del país a estudiar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Ella no es de carácter fácil, siempre le ha gustado saber que pasa y porqué, así que despertar en la mañana sin ver a Draco en el desayuno fue algo que no le gustó.

Sin embargo, me quedo callada. No tengo ánimos o ganas para intentar suavizar la situación, a veces puedo ser bastante egoísta. Solo quedamos Catherine y yo en la mesa, Harry se había ido temprano en la mañana, por lo general pasaba el día en la ciudad. Termino mi cereal, tomo un sorbo de jugo y justo cuando me siento victoriosa Catherine suelta un suspiro largo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

- ¿No quieres saber lo que ha escrito Draco? -Pregunta con su voz dulce y tierna. No puedo evitar aceptar.

- Claro. -Limpio mi boca con la servilleta y me levanto para colocarme junto a ella- ¿Ya llegó o es una parada en el camino?

- Oh no linda, llegó ayer por la noche. Ven lee.

Catherine saca la carta y la abre en un punto donde yo también pueda leer. Me inclino hacia adelante para poder ver la caligrafía de Draco, es algo inevitable que sonría a medida que empiezo a leer la carta. Es pequeña, rápida y concisa, pero dice todo lo que necesito para saber que está bien.

_"Hola a todos. Espero que estén tan bien como yo. _

_Recién llego así que no puedo decirles mucho. Todo está bien, empiezo clases mañana a primera hora._

_Recibirán una carta mía mensual, lo prometo._

_Dile a Lily que lo siento, espero que no esté molesta. Y a Hermione que la extraño, como a todos._

_Los quiere, Draco"_

- Al menos está bien. -Comento con cariño, es obvio que a ella le duele no tener a su hijo aquí- Bien, si me disculpas, iré a pintar un rato...

- Espera, espera cariño. -Voltea sus ojos claros hacia mí y extiende su mano para tomar la mía- ¿Podrías acompañar a Lily a la ciudad? Tiene que comprar unos nuevos letargos para su presentación y no creo que esté de humor para ir sola.

- Yo... -Intento con todas mis fuerzas decirle que no, pero termino por asentir- Iré con ella, claro. De todas maneras tengo que comprar nuevos pinceles.

- ¿Sigues con eso de la pintura? Linda, deberías intentar cocer, cocinar.

- Adiós Catherine. -Le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo del comedor.

A veces esa mujer puede ser tan persistente que abruma a cualquiera. Nunca le ha gustado mi obsesión por pintar, como ella misma le dice, pero ya ha desistido de intentar hacer que yo lo deje. Es imposible para mí pasar un día sin siquiera dibujar un bosquejo en un pedazo de papel. Es algo vital como el agua para los peces. No creo que ella lo entienda completamente aún, pero lo respeta.

Subo las escaleras poco a poco hasta llegar al primer piso y cruzo hacia el ala donde queda la habitación de Lily. Su habitación y la mía quedan en dos lados apartados de la casa, casi nunca voy a su cuarto debido a eso. La doble puerta para entrar está abierta así que paso sin tocar, en cambio carraspeo la garganta para hacerle saber que estoy allí.

- ¿Sigues muy molesta? -Le pregunto, sentándome en el borde de su cama.

La habitación de Lily es digna de cualquier princesa. Amplía, con su propio baño, un closet lo suficientemente grande para que tres Harry quepan en él y una cama redonda. Todo bañado en color blanco y rosa.

Quita su mirada del tocador para girarse y verme, aún está molesta, se le nota, sin embargo se las arregla para sonreír.

- No es eso, Hermione. -Se levanta y se sienta a mi lado- Es que no me despedí de él. Y la próxima vez que lo vea será...

- Un hombre. -Termino su frase. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

- Exacto. Lo odio por eso... Bueno no puedo odiarlo, simplemente me duele que se fuera como sí nada. -Oculta su rostro bajo el cabello negro sin querer mirarme.

- Pues dile la próxima vez que lo veas. Vamos, Lily, no te amargues la vida por eso, ¿Sí? -No soy la mejor animando a la gente, sin embargo la abrazo y le sonrío- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la ciudad? Tú mamá dijo que tenías que ir de todas maneras.

- Ah, sí, el letargo. -Se levanta, acomoda su cabello y asiente- Claro, vamos. Solo dame unos segundos y estaré lista.

Asiento con la cabeza antes de levantarme de la enorme cama. Yo también debo cambiarme, sí por mí fuera saldría con el pantalón que llevo puesto, pero eso causaría un infarto a la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco. Cuando estoy a punto de salir la voz de Lily me detiene.

- Gracias, Hermione. -Me dice, puede ser muy dulce cuando quiere.

- De nada, pero por favor no te tardes dos horas en arreglarte, ¿Sí?

Digo, bromeando con ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Unas horas y varias tiendas después nos encontramos en el medio de la ciudad. Llegar desde la casa hasta allí toma unos veinte minutos siempre y cuando no halla mucho tráfico, sino tardas un poco más. La ciudad está repleta de tiendas, un cine, dos bancos y un parque pequeño en el medio, así como de un mercado lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a dos veces la población de éste lugar.

Suelo venir lo más seguido que puedo, aunque casi siempre estoy ocupada con algo más. Me gusta el ritmo de la ciudad, los autos, la gente, el pequeño ruido de los tacones al caminar. Es un buen lugar para salir de la rutina. Por lo general me divierte visitarla, pero ya quiero regresar.

Hemos pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos pasando de tienda en tienda, intentando buscar un letargo que a Lily le guste lo suficiente como para dejar de quejarse y comprar de una vez. Pero al parecer ninguno le complace.

Me revuelvo en el asiento, impaciente. Es el decimoquinto que se prueba.

El teatro en el cual Catherine forma parte del comité de organización dará una fiesta el siguiente sábado para inaugurar la nueva parte agregada al mismo. Es la fiesta más esperada, pues por lo general, las familias ricas como los Potter suelen patrocinar todo ese tipo de eventos.

- Lily, tengo que ir a comprar unos pinceles y se nos hará tarde. -Le digo lo más amablemente que puedo- ¿Te importa si voy y nos encontramos frente al cine?

- No, no, tranquila, ve. Sé que me estoy tardando, pero es que es importante para mí.

- Nos vemos en el cine dentro de unos minutos. -Le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y salgo de la tienda.

Yo nunca serví para el Ballet como ella. Varias veces intentaron hacerme bailar, pero sencillamente no era lo mío. Pienso que es hermoso, otra forma de arte de más, así que por ende me gusta. Además Lily es una excelente bailarina, cuando escucha la música es como sí estuviera en su propio mundo. Quizás por eso está tan nerviosa por su actuación el siguiente sábado.

Camino una calle más abajo hasta que encuentro la tienda que busco, _Art and craft_. Una de mis tiendas favoritas, si puedo decir.

- Buenas tardes, Louis. -Saludo al dueño de la tienda desde lejos con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Hermione. Que bueno verte por aquí.

Louis ha sido el dueño de esa tienda desde que lo conozco, es un hombre alto, gordo y simpático. Como ya conozco el lugar voy directo al pasillo de los pinceles. Elijo dos de los gruesos, uno pequeño rústico, por último uno largo y delgado. Sigo al siguiente pasillo para comprar dos lienzos más así como también pintura de varios colores, pues no quiero quedarme sin pintura en medio de un dibujo. Cuando termino mi rápido recorrido me acerco para pagar, pero Lou ya no está, en su lugar se encuentra Ron, el sobrino de él.

Conozco a Ron desde hace años, ambos estudiamos juntos, además, su padre es amigo de los padres de Draco, Harry y Lily.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? -Sus ojos azules sonríen al mismo tiempo que su boca- ¿Esto es todo lo que llevas? -Me pregunta después de colocar en una bolsa todo mi pedido.

- Bien, gracias ¿Y tú? Oh, sí, es eso nada más. -Saco mi monedero para pagarle, pero él no me ha dicho el precio- ¿Me puedes decir cuanto es todo?

- Te lo daré gratis si me haces un favor. -Se acerca, inclinándose desde atrás del mostrador- ¿Recuerdas a Luna? Irá al baile del teatro e intento impresionarla, pero no tengo pareja y...

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, yo?

Más que en shock, estoy sorprendida. No planeaba ir con nadie al baile, ni siquiera lo consideré, así que su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos al tiempo que colocaba su mejor cara de "Por favor". Sabía que si aceptaba era solo para ayudarlo con Luna, él tiene el mayor enamoramiento en ella, pero ella es tan fría como un témpano de hielo. Una parte de mi corazón empieza a latir rápido y sin saber porqué la imagen de Harry se me viene a la mente. ¿Él tendrá pareja? ¿Llevará a alguien? Lo más probable es que sí. Ese pensamiento me causa ansiedad así que lo quito de mi mente y sonrío.

- Que conste que lo hago porque eres buen amigo. -Le digo antes de dejarle lo que creo que cuesta todo y tomo mi bolsa.

- ¡Gracias, Hermione, eres un ángel! -Me grita desde el mostrador.

Le hago una seña de despedida con la mano libre y salgo a la calle. Ahora tengo cita para el baile, pero una parte de mí, una que ni siquiera sabía que existía, me regañaba por no haber esperado a Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Trazo con el mayor cuidado que puedo una de las muchas líneas sobre el papel blanco del bloc. Hace unos días me había inscrito en uno de los pocos cursos de pintura que dan en la ciudad, contra todas las quejas de Catherine, me uní. Es un curso corto, de apenas cuatro semanas, en el que prometen ayudarme a mejorar mí trazado con lápiz. Puedo ser muy buena con un pincel, pinturas y un lienzo en blanco, pero con lápiz y papel es otra historia. No siento la misma conexión así que a veces mis dibujos no son tan buenos.

Mi primera tarea es dibujar a alguien en movimiento. Pedirle que repita una y otra vez el mismo movimiento hasta que tenga el bosquejo ya planteado en la hoja. ¿Y quien mejor para hacer esto que Lily?

Ella necesita practicar su rutina de Ballet antes del sábado y yo a alguien a quien dibujar. Así que aquí estoy, escuchando la misma música nuevamente mientras ella hace sus complejos pasos y yo trato de captarlo en un papel. Elegí un bonito giro que ella sabe hacer para plasmarlo, ya que lo repite al menos cuatro veces durante toda la rutina.

- ¡Espera, espera! -Coloco el lápiz detrás de mi oreja y me levanto de la silla, interrumpiendo su rutina- Creo que ya lo tengo.

Lily sin buena cara se detiene, aún con la música rodando para acercarse a mí. Se inclina sobre mi hombro y ve el dibujo sin terminar. Su expresión cambia por completo.

- ¿Ésta soy yo, Hermione? -Pregunta mientras extiende el dedo para tocarlo.

- Claro, no paso dos horas viéndote practicar la misma rutina por gusto. -Sonrío, dando a entender que bromeo con ella- ¿Te gusta?

- Es precioso, salgo hermosa. -De repente se coloca frente a mí, mirándome con ojos brillantes- ¿Puedo tenerlo, después que lo uses para lo que tengas que usarlo?

Tenía la intención de quedármelo, suelo guardar todas mis obras, malas, buenas u horribles. Pero suelo decir que sí a todo lo que ellos me pidan, después de todo, la deuda que tengo con cada uno es bastante grande. Asiento con la cabeza antes de cerrar el bloc.

- Iré a terminarlo en mi habitación, gracias Lily.

- De nada. -Me dice antes de retomar su rutina al compás de la música.

Me dirijo a la cocina para servirme un vaso con jugo y luego dirigirme a mi habitación. Catherine había comprado para mi el día anterior tres vestidos para que eligiera cual ponerme en la fiesta del sábado, así que en algún momento del día tendría que subir y probármelos. Sé que dije que iría a mi habitación, pero no tengo ánimos de probarme ninguna prenda de ropa, estoy cómoda como estoy vestida, además de que quiero terminar mi dibujo. Así que salgo por la puerta trasera de la cocina, cruzo el camino de rocas, lirios y demás flores para dirigirme hacia el establo. Pensé en pasar por la piscina, pero en realidad, estar en el establo me relaja. Puedo cabalgar aunque no lo hago muy a menudo, quizás sea porque no me gusta que me vean haciendo algo en lo que no soy muy buena. Por lo general cabalgo cuando no hay nadie alrededor.

Cuando llego el lugar no hay nadie. Paso directo por todos los caballos, acariciando al mío antes de tirarme sobre el montón de paja al final del establo. Estar en silencio, solo con el ruido de los caballos, me relaja bastante y más si esto haciendo algo que ver con el arte. Quizás si fui un hombre en otra vida. Empiezo a darle los toques finales al dibujo, colocándole sombras, realismo, así como las líneas claves para hacerle parecer en movimiento.

Estoy tan absorta en lo que hago que solo noto a Harry cuando escucho el ruido de su caballo al ser guardado otra vez. Levanto la mirada de mi bloc y le sonrío. Él va como siempre, solo que está vez se las arregló para mantener su camisa abotonada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta antes de ponerse de cuclillas frente a mí y pone una mano en el piso para hacer equilibrio.

- Vine a terminar un dibujo. -Me muevo para dejarle espacio sobre la paja. Pero no se sienta. En cambio se alborota el cabello negro.- ¿Quieres ver?

Harry asiente y por fin se sienta al lado mío. No está sudado, lo que significa que fue a dar un paseo corto. No puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. A diferencia de Lily y de Draco, él tiene los ojos más profundos de los tres. Casi azul cielo y es algo que te atrapa cuando lo vez frente a frente.

- ¿Vas a darme el Bloc o no? -Dice, sonriendo de medio lado.

Asiento con la cabeza. Tonta, tonta, no puedes verlo así. Le extiendo el bloc hasta que lo toma con sus manos. Su ceño se frunce unos segundos para luego relajar la expresión. Me muevo un poco para poder quedar justo frente a él. Empiezo a preocuparme de que no le guste justo cuando con otras de sus típica sonrisas ladeadas me regresa el dibujo.

- Me gusta, es...-Noto que no encuentra la palabra adecuada, pero para mi sorpresa, la dice- Nuevo. Solo te tengo un pequeño consejo.

- ¿Tú, Harry Potter, dándome un consejo de arte a mí? -No puedo evitar reír, es como sí yo le dijera como cabalgar- Vale, lo siento. ¿Cual es tu consejo?

- La próxima vez dibújame a mí. -En menos de dos segundos está mucho más cerca de mí de lo que alguna vez pude recordar. Una expresión cursa su rostro, haciendo que sonría sin mostrar los dientes- Verás que será más... Interesante.

Cuando por fin soy capas de dejar de mirar sus ojos, sus labios, de concentrarme en como su aliento choca contra el mío me alejo de él. No porque quiera, sino porque algo dentro de mi me dice que no está bien. Sin embargo casi al mismo segundo Harry se levanta y se acerca a alimentar a su caballo.

Agradezco que mire hacia otro lado pues puedo jurar que estoy roja como un tomate. Me paso las manos por las mejillas y aclaro mi mente antes de hablar otra vez.

- ¿Piensas ir al baile éste sábado? -Pregunto ya normal nuevamente. Quizás no siento nada por él, cualquier persona reaccionaría igual que yo estando tan cerca de alguien.

- ¿Hum? -Deja de alimentar a _Black_, su cabello y voltea.

- Que sí piensas ir al baile éste sábado. -Repito.

- Claro. Lo último que necesito es a mi madre reclamando que no fui. -En eso él y yo somos parecidos: Preferimos hacer lo que amamos a estar en eventos sociales.

- Yo tampoco pensaba ir pero Ron me pidió que fuera con él y...

- ¿Irás con Ron?

La voz de Harry se torna fría, casi extraña. Nuevamente está girado hacia el cabello, así que no puedo verle el rostro, pero apostaría todas y cada una de mis cosas en que está frunciendo el ceño. El ambiente se torna tenso al instante.

- Pues el me lo pidió hace un par de días y... ¿Podrías girar y verme? -Le digo con el tono más tranquilo que puedo tener.

- Claro, con Ron. Espero que ambos les vaya de maravilla. -Dice, girándose como se le pedí. Sus ojos hacen juego con el frío y sarcástico tono.

- ¿Qué tienes contra él? No es como sí tú fueras solo.

- No, no voy solo. De hecho Alicia irá conmigo. -Se aleja un par de pasos de mi, dándome la espalda.- Pensaba llevarte a ti como un favor, pero...

- ¿Un favor?

Me doy cuenta de que digo eso a voz de grito pero me da igual. Su conducta de ser el niño rico, galán y demás nunca me ha gustado. Es una faceta suya que odio y más cuando lo hace conmigo. Doy unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él y le pego con el Bloc. Sé que no le hice daño, pero descargué mis sentimientos.

- No me tienes que hacer ningún favor, Harry. Soy perfectamente capas de tener una cita con quien se me venga en gana ¡No necesito de tu caridad!

Me doy media vuelta y salgo de allí. Me duele pelear con él, no me gusta, me hiere. Por alguna estúpida razón me duele lo que me dijo más de lo que debería, así como tampoco estoy feliz con la idea de que valla al baile con Alicia. Un pensamiento me dice lo que tengo, pero no quiero admitir, ni hoy ni mañana, que estoy celosa, celosa de Alicia, de él. De su cita.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily se mueve de un lado al otro en el escenario. Me ha repetido mil veces el nombre del Ballet que está haciendo, pero honestamente no lo recuerdo. Lleva el cabello negro recogido en bonito moño atado hacia atrás y su letargo color rosa pálido combina a la perfección con el tutú completamente blanco. Con cada movimiento que hace representa algo, estoy completamente absorta viendo como baila. Siempre he dicho que Lily tiene un gran talento para el Ballet, ella expresa mediante el baile lo que yo por medio de un dibujo.  
Hace un gran salto, que sin duda le tomó tiempo aprender y cae elegantemente sobre los brazos de su compañero, un chico pelirrojo en letargos negros. Todo el lugar estalla en aplausos, no solo hacia ella sino también al resto del grupo.  
Me levanto de mi asiento y no puedo evitar sonreír sin dejar de aplaudirle. Ha estado maravillosa. Dan una rápida reverencia antes de que la cortina roja se cierre y salga una mujer con un traje exageradamente cargado.

- Señoras y señores, por favor, avancen al salón principal. Gracias por su atención.

Me levanto lo más lento que puedo. Había estado tan metida en la presentación que me olvidé por completo de que aún quedaba la verdadera fiesta. Suelto un suspiro de mala gana antes de levantarme.  
Catherine ya me adelantó unos buenos pasos hacia el salón, y cuando logro salir de mi fila de asientos esta parte del teatro ya está casi vacío.  
Quiero pasar tras camerinos y felicitar a Lily antes de seguir directo a la fiesta, pero el rostro sonriente de Ron a mitad del pasillo me detiene. Está vestido con traje negro, corte recto y una corbata a juego. Luce simpático. Le sonrío mientas se acerca hacía mi y lo abrazo a forma de saludo.

- Estás hermosa, Hermione. –Me dice con la más sincera de las sonrisas.  
- Gracias, Ron. Tú también estás guapo hoy. ¿Ya Luna vio de lo que se pierde?  
- Eh, gracias. No, no la he visto, creo que está en el salón junto con las demás personas. ¿Vamos ya?

Asiento con la cabeza, es obvio que el pobre solo quiere ver a Luna. Él estira su mano para que yo la tome y lo hago. Ron y yo somos amigos, realmente lo quiero, lo aprecio, y hacer esto por él me resulta divertido. Caminamos hasta el salón, atravesando el corto pasillo forrado de tela roja intensa hasta que llegamos.  
El salón principal de teatro es gigante, al menos unas cien personas, quizás más, se encuentran aquí. La decoración llama mi atención al instante, quitándome el aliento. Estoy segura de que todo fue obra de Catherine. Desde el techo cuelgan dos chandelliers de cristales, de las cuales, extendiéndose hacia la pared, parten varios metros de tela blanca. El tema, como lo logro captar, se basa en el sueño de invierno. Mientras camino junto con Ron al centro del salón me siento repentinamente fuera de lugar.  
Todos allí están vestidos en sus mejores galas, vendiéndose a la sociedad.  
Tengo que admitir que Catherine hizo un trabajo espectacular con mi vestido. De los tres que compró elegí uno color azul oscuro, sin tiras, con pequeños toques de brillo en la espalda y el bordillo. También se había encargado de mi cabello, y ahora lo llevo liso, suave, recogido sobre un hombro. Sí yo también luzco como una muñeca, pero no me siento como una. Me siento sacada de mi elemento, fuera de lugar. Sin embargo pinto buena cara para que Ron logre engañar a Luna. Quizás, si la pintura me falla, pueda ser actriz.

- Ron, Ron, espera. –Lo detengo antes de que llegue a la pista de baile y él se gira sin entender mi tono- Yo no se bailar.  
- ¿Qué? Hermione, por favor, te he visto…  
- Si, _puedo_ bailar. Pero no me gusta, no sé como… -Comienzo, pero me callo ante su mirada.  
- Vamos a bailar, como amigos. ¿Sí? Ya sé donde está Luna, la vi junto a las bebidas. Pero quiero bailar contigo una canción, será divertido.

Sé que lo dice con las mejores intenciones. Pero ese no es mi significado de "Divertido". Tengo dos pies izquierdos. Puedo bailar, como dije, pero me muevo como un robot sin aceite. Estoy a punto de decirle que no, que valla él y encuentra a alguien más con quien bailar cuando mis ojos, sin querer, notan a Harry entrar por el pasillo principal.  
Va de la mano con Alicia. Con ella, y francamente luce bastante complacido consigo mismo. Un calor interno se apodera de mí, ese monstruo llamado celos.  
Al diablo con mis pies izquierdos. Voy a bailar. Me aparto un mechón del rostro y le sonrío a Ron, el cual me devuelve el gesto.

- Vamos a bailar, solo una cosa. –Le dijo mientras nos dirigimos al centro de la pista.  
- Dime.  
- Si me caigo, ayúdame a levantarme y luego te ríes.

Yo lo digo totalmente sería pero Ron se limita a reírse con ganas y me toma con cuidado por la cintura. La banda está tocando una canción que nunca en mi vida he escuchado, pero no necesito saber el ritmo para bailarla, ya que Ron resulta ser un excelente guía.  
A diferencia de mí, él si sabe bailar. Me dejo guiar durante toda la canción sin hablar, simplemente agradeciendo que no luzco como una total idiota en la pista de baile, cosa que ya es un logro para mí.  
Esto de bailar con Ron está resultando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Hermione, te voy a bajar un poco, ¿Sí? –Murmura, quitando su mano de mi cadera y subiéndola a mi espalda.  
- ¿Qué? No tientes mi suerte…  
- Confía en mi, no te vas a caer.

Elijo creerle así que murmuro un pequeño "Sí" y al instante, justo segundos antes de que se acabe la canción hace un suave movimiento, abre en palma su mano en mi espalda y me baja unos centímetros con cuidado.  
Cuando suena la última nota de la canción me sube y yo lo rodeo en un abrazo. Ha sido el mejor baile de toda mi vida.

- ¡Ron, no sabía que bailabas tan bien! –Le dijo antes de soltarlo. Estoy completamente sonriente.

Él se sonroja ante mi cumplido y me agradece.

- Gracias, gracias. Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal. –Me dice, sonriendo.  
- Solo porque tú guiaste. ¿Sabes? Sí fue divertido.  
- Te lo dije.

Ambos sonreímos por unos segundos antes de que la mirada de Ron se desviara hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Luna estaba allí, fingiendo indiferencia, pero más de una vez la pillé mirando a nuestra dirección. Viéndonos con la misma mirada con la que yo vi a Alicia.  
Codeó suavemente a Ron y ladeó disimuladamente mi cabeza hacia ella.

- Tu chica te está mirando. –Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Vamos, ve con ella!  
- ¿Estás segura? Digo, Hermione… -Niego con la cabeza, deteniendo sus palabras.  
- Ronald, ve con ella ya mismo. Yo me iré a sentar un rato, está bien. –Sonrío con la mayor honestidad que puedo.  
- Gracias, Hermione.

Me da un rápido beso en la mejilla y yo le sonrío nuevamente. Veo desde la pista como rápidamente se acerca a Luna y comienzan a hablar. Al menos uno de nosotros está con la persona que quiere.  
Ese pensamiento me coge completamente desprevenida. No, yo no quiero a Harry, no de la manera en que Ron quiere a Luna. Definitivamente no.  
Camino hasta una de las mesas vacías, pues la mayoría de la gente está bailando y me siento. La música me gusta y me basta para distraerme lo suficiente como para dejar mis pensamientos por un rato. Pero no por mucho.  
Apenas llevo unos diez minutos sentada cuando Harry ocupa el asiento vacío frente a mí.

- Hola, tú. –Me saluda, al menos su tono es normal, no frío como la última vez.  
- Hola Harry.

Es extraño, yo no suelo tener problemas para hablar con él. Por lo general las palabras fluyen entre ambos. Suelto un suspiro y me acomodo sobre la silla.

- Harry, yo no quería gritarte el otro día…- Empiezo, pero él me calla negando con la cabeza.  
- Yo te traté mal, ¿Sí? Soy suficientemente maduro para aceptarlo. Soy yo el que debería pedirte una disculpa, Hermione. –Sus ojos brillan mientras dice eso y yo vuelvo a la normalidad con una sonrisa.  
- Gracias.

Él asiente con la cabeza con un gesto solamente y se desata el nudo de corbata. Su traje le queda perfecto, parece el muñeco de torta en tamaño real.

- ¿Quieres ver algo mejor que esto? –Me pregunta en tono bajo, haciendo que me incline sobre la mesa para poder escucharlo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Algo. –Sonríe de lado. Amo cuando hace eso y ladea la cabeza- Vamos, Hermione, ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?  
- ¿Alicia no se molestará contigo si te vas?  
- Hermione, quería venir contigo, no con ella. Te aseguro que estará bien.

Aquello me toma completamente desprevenida. Puedo sentir con claridad como mi corazón se acelera de inmediato, pero lo disimulo con rapidez y me levanto de un salto.

- Vamos, mi sentido de aventura regresó.

Harry me sonríe desde su asiento antes de levantarse y me toma de la mano. El gesto es bastante común entre los dos, lo hacemos todo el tiempo en realidad, pero ésta vez se siente diferente… Algo es distinto.  
Dejo que me guíe por el pasillo principal hacía las escaleras que dan para la salida. Estoy a punto de creer que vamos a salir cuando dobla hacia la izquierda y nos introducimos por una puerta hacia otro pasillo mal iluminado. Seguimos así hasta que una doble puerta de vidrio se abre paso. Harry la abre y cuando salimos nos encontramos en algún tipo de jardín secreto.  
Es pequeño, justo detrás del teatro. Tiene paredes, pero no conecta con el piso de arriba así que no tiene techo. Es como un cuarto con alfombra de césped y vista al cielo.

- ¿Cuándo descubriste esto, Harry? –Le pregunto antes de descalzarme y sentir el césped bajo mis pies.  
- Vine más de una vez con Lily para acompañarla y en uno de mis momentos de aburrimiento lo descubrí. ¿Te gusta?  
- Es como tener tu propia fiesta privada al aire libre.

Aún se puede escuchar la música del salón principal. Harry se adelanta unos pasos y estira su mano hacia mí.

- ¿Bailas? –Pregunta, alzando una sola ceja. Si tan solo supiera lo guapo que se ve.  
- ¿Contigo? Cualquier día.

Hago una mueca, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente y me acero para tomar su mano. Él me jala suavemente hacia su cuerpo con un gesto exagerado de bailarín profesional. Coloco mi mano sobre su hombro y sonrío mientras damos vueltas sin control por el césped. Ambos somos malos bailarines, no como Ron que posee el don de la música.  
Suelto una risa fresca, divertida, como siempre suelo hacer cuando estoy en su compañía. Harry coloca su mano en mi cadera para asegurarse de que no salga volando.

- Nos vamos a caer. –Le digo entre vuelta y vuelta. Sorprendentemente no estoy mareada.  
- Solo falta el gran final. –Se aparta de mí y camina unos pasos hacia atrás antes de extender sus brazos- Vamos.

Por lo general hubiera dicho que no, pues los chances de caerme eran bastante altos. Pero no hay nadie más que nosotros dos allí, y Harry me ha visto hacer el ridículo un montón de veces como para que me importe si me caigo frente a él. Asiento con la cabeza, me subo unos centímetros el vestido y corro hacia él. Salto lo más que puedo y sé que caigo en sus brazos pues los siento atraparme por la cintura, pero no duramos nada en pie.  
Ambos caemos al suelo por el impacto. Yo no me lastimé, sin embargo caí encima de él.

- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto, alejando un poco mi rostro del suyo para poder verlo.  
- Mejor que nunca. –Me asegura, sonriéndome.

Su sonrisa es una de esas perfectas, que junto con el brillo de sus ojos atrapan a cualquiera. Me ruedo un poco para bajarme de él y me acuesto a su lado. Apoyo mi cabeza en su brazo y el me rodea con el mismo por los hombros. Nos limitamos a ver el cielo, si decir nada más.  
Es increíblemente natural como las cosas fluyen entre los dos. Su rostro está increíblemente cerca al mío, pero ambos nos encontramos viendo las estrellas.

- Harry… -Murmuro.  
- ¿Hum?  
- Me podría quedar así todo el tiempo. –Le digo con tranquilidad.

El asiente con la cabeza y me da un rápido beso en la frente antes de adoptar la posición de antes, mirando a las estrellas. No se lo digo, ni muestro señales, pero el toque de sus labios en mi frente se siente especial.


	5. Chapter 5

El viento en mi rostro es refrescante. Me golpea con suavidad, ondeando mi espeso cabello castaño hacia atrás. Suelo llevar una coleta cuando cabalgo, pero quería saber que se sentía correr sin rumbo o propósito; simplemente dejarte llevar. En mi última clase de pintura el profesor hizo un gran énfasis en algo que, desde ese día, considero completamente cierto: Un artista necesita vivir en la piel de las demás personas, buscan siempre un nuevo sentimiento, una manera diferente de ver la vida para así plasmarla en un hermoso cuadro o bosquejo. Además, nos asignó pintar un cuadro en diferentes tonos de gris que expresara alegría incluso con tonos tan tristes. Para mí, esto se acerca bastante al concepto que tengo en mi cabeza de alegría.  
No me atrevo a ir más rápido a cabello, en principal por miedo a caerme así que pronto Harry me alcanza. Su caballo, _Black_, a diferencia del mío es completamente negro y lleva siendo su fiel compañero desde hace varios años. Yo por otro lado, solo llevo un año con el mío, a cual he bautizado _Jack_.  
Harry es en realidad el que siempre se encarga de todo el establo. Por supuesto, como todo en la casa de los Potter, tiene ayudantes, pero a él le gusta encargarse de sus caballos por mano propia. A mi me gusta verlo de vez en cuando porque se nota que está en su elemento.  
Avanza con su caballo hasta pasarme por unos tres metros y se detiene para esperarme.

- Vamos, no le sacas provecho a _Jack_. –Me dice cuando lo alcanzo a mi ritmo. El viento también juega con su cabello.  
- Y tú te aprovechas de _Black_. –Reprocho. Por más que intento mantener la seriedad, me río.- ¿Cuál es el apuro, de todas maneras?  
- Quiero enseñarte algo, pero ha este paso llegaremos para cuando tenga cuarenta.

Por su rostro pasa una sonrisa perfecta, encantadora. Con esto no me refiero a que sea _perfecto _si no que para mí, se acerca lo suficiente. No sé como hace, pero siempre logra sonreír como si guardara un misterio en sus ojos, algo que le oculta al resto del mundo menos a mí. Me acerco un poco más con el caballo y le miro.

- ¿A donde?  
- No te diré, Hermione –Me rodea con un par de vueltas hasta que queda lo suficientemente cerca de mí- ¿Me dejarás mostrarte o no? Porque como sabes soy un hombre muy ocupado…

Suelto un bufido que no puedo contener y me tapo la boca con las manos. Dios sabe que todos ellos nacieron en cuna de oro, y que si no desean no deben levantar un dedo por el resto de su vida.

- Vale, búrlate. –Su rostro cambió por completo- ¿Sabes como regresar a casa, cierto?

Antes de que pueda responderle da vuelta con su caballo y se aleja, cabalgando rápidamente. Me deja con las palabras en la garganta. Él sabe que yo no puedo cabalgar tan rápido, que se me hace casi imposible por el miedo, y aún así se aleja con todas sus intenciones. Yo no quise ofenderlo, tampoco pensé que lo haría. He bromeado tanto con él que no sabía que se pondría así. De repente me siento culpable. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar lo que hace? Suelto un largo suspiro, me inclino para tomar nuevamente las riendas del caballo y acaricio antes a Jack.

- Por favor, no me tumbes. –Le ruego con suavidad antes de empezar a cabalgar.

El camino de regreso a casa se me hace largo, hasta el punto de interminable. Es raro, ya que todo el camino de ida no sentí que el tiempo pasara, quizás era porque lo estaba disfrutando. El cabello en el rostro se me hace tedioso y deseo tener una coleta en mi mano. Como no me atrevo a ir más rápido tardo bastante en llegar siquiera al establo. Me bajo con cuidado de _Jack_, el cual se portó de maravilla todo el camino. Le acaricio el lomo unos minutos y luego de buscar un par de terrones de azúcar se los doy.  
Lo conduzco hasta su cubículo. Me doy cuenta de que el caballo de Harry también está allí, más él brilla por su ausencia. Ignoro el vacío molesto que siento adentro, le ofrezco un par de terrones de azúcar a _Black_, pues algo me dice que el pobre caballo no obtuvo su recompensa. No me quedo mucho tiempo, y justo antes de que empiece a llover entro en la casa.  
La lluvia se veía venir, desde que salimos a cabalgar esa tarde el cielo amenazaba con nubes grises, sin embargo no eran tantas ni tan cargadas para desplegar el torrencial de agua que caía ahora. "_Quizás el clima se siente como yo_" pienso con torpeza mientras subo las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione! –Lily sale de sorpresa de su habitación. Va vestida con un bonito vestido rosa- Voy a salir, sí mamá pregunta por mi dile que voy a casa de Olivia. ¿Sí?  
- Ajá. –Respondo sin prestar mucha atención. Lily me sonríe y sigue de largo.

Después de un rápido baño en el cual me sacudo el sudor de cabalgar me coloco un vestido gris ligero. Abro apenas la ventana, lo suficiente para que entre brisa pero no tanto para mojarme con la lluvia. Cojo un lienzo en blanco, lo coloco como se debe antes de tomar las pinturas, el pincel y empezar a pintar.  
El sonido de la lluvia funciona a la perfección como aislante. Me siento hundida en mi pequeño mundo personal, sin nadie que me moleste o disturbe mientras hago lo que me gusta llamar mi magia. Las ideas surgen maravillosamente entre mis fluidos inspirativos. Mi pincel se llena de pintura, va hacia la otra, dibuja de arriba hacia abajo y a la inversa. Me detengo un par de veces para dar un vistazo general y prosigo. A mitad del cuadro me doy cuenta de que no he hecho un bosquejo previo; simplemente empecé a pintar. Sí cambio de idea o no me gusta lo que hago, perderé un lienzo antes perfecto, por no mencionar la pintura.  
El tiempo se escapa como gotas de agua entre mis dedos. Es impresionante que rápido pasan los minutos cuando estás relajada, alejada del mundo. Doy una última pincelada con efecto dramático sencillamente porque quiero.  
Alejo la silla en la que estoy sentada y me levanto para darle el visto a mi pequeña obra. Paseo la mirada con cuidado, fijándome en cada pequeño detalle que puedo captar. Cuando pienso que es digna de aprobar me acerco y la firmo para luego colocar los pequeños dígitos de la fecha.  
Cuando termino estoy llena de pintura en los brazos. Cierro la ventana y me dirijo al baño para lavarme un poco. Paso el resto de los minutos vagueando de aquí para allá en la casa. Voy a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, paseo por la sala vacía, hasta me quedo viendo un buen rato la lluvia antes de subir de regreso. Cuando llego, la pintura ya está seca. Agarro el cuadro por detrás con cuidado y salgo hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Harry! –Toco la puerta de su habitación con la mano libre. Nadie me responde- ¡Harry, sé que estás allí, abre por favor!

Silencio. Sé que él está allí, pues en el auto se fue Lily y su caballo seguía en el establo donde lo encontré. Así que el debía estar allí. Sigo tocando pero nadie me responde. Estoy a punto de darme por vencida cuando la puerta se abre.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Sus ojos azules me ven preocupados. Quizás pensó que estaba mal.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto, intentando sonreír.  
- Claro.

Su voz suena fría pero me abre la puerta sin decir más. Yo paso a su ya familiar habitación. Es grande, con un ventanal que queda justo detrás de su cama. Tiene un mueble lleno de libros, así como también su escritorio. Se parece a él: Simple y clásico. Él cierra la puerta detrás de mí y yo me siento en el borde de su cama antes de voltear el cuadro.

- ¿Para que viniste?  
- A enseñarte mí nuevo cuadro. Ven. –Le hago señas para que se siente y él lo hace, aún no muy confiado- Me mandaron la asignación de dibujar lo más parecido a la felicidad que pudiera, pero con colores opacos. Es difícil, ¿Sabes? Porque el dibujo queda triste, sin vida. Pero…  
- ¿Ha donde vas con todo esto, Hermione? –Me pregunta, interrumpiendo.  
- A eso voy, dame un segundo. –Giro el cuadro para que pueda verlo y voy señalando con mi dedo mientras hablo:- Dibujé dos caballos. Uno más lejos que otro, pero ambos en la misma dirección. El caballo de adelante está volteando, y ¿Ves? El viento juega con su pelaje corto. Y el de atrás lo ve, porque sabe que… Qué estará bien con él. –Sonrío- Para mí esto es felicidad. Es lo que sentí cuando estaba cabalgando contigo. Mira, Harry, no soy buena con esto. Pero… Lo que dije no estaba bien, yo sé que trabajas, que los caballos son tu pasión y…

Me detengo cuando Harry estira la mano y quita el cuadro de mis manos. Lo ve con cuidado, con interés antes de tirarlo al otro lado de la cama. Estoy a punto de gritarle que tenga más cuidado, pero sus labios atrapan por completo los míos. Es un movimiento tan rápido y sorprendente que me agarra completamente por sorpresa.  
Nunca me imaginé que sus labios tuvieran algún tipo de sabor, pero los tienen. Saben a una mezcla entre frutos rojos y… Él. Saben a él.  
Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos. En algún segundo cerré los ojos, pues no lo veo pero lo siento. Un rincón lejano de mi mente grita que me aparte, pero me siento terriblemente atrapada en el beso. Es como si conociera cada milímetro de mi boca.  
Estoy besando a Harry. Al Harry que conozco desde hace años. O él me está besando a mí, en realidad. Siento que mis labios empiezan a moverse, le respondo al beso. Pero entonces, cuando siento la magia vibrar entre nosotros, se me va de las manos.  
Siento como me toma por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Pronto, sus labios abandonan los míos y empiezan a bajar por mi cuello.  
Es demasiado para mí.

- No, no. Para, Harry. –Me levanto de un salto. Aún me falta el aliento.  
- ¿Por qué? Hermione, has dicho que yo te doy alegría. Es todo lo que necesito saber. Y tu… -Empieza, pero lo detengo.  
- Si pero no era lo que quise… ¡Harry soy mayor que tú!  
- ¡Solo por tres años! ¡Siempre creen que yo soy el mayor, no tú! –Me reprocha, clavándome la mirada.

No soporto verlo a los ojos así que me giro. Recupero el cuadro y niego con la cabeza.

- Harry, yo no puedo…

Quiero seguir, explicarme. Decirle que lo que siento es algo que ni yo puedo entender del todo, pero que no es correcto. Sin embargo, las palabras no me salen. Niego con la cabeza sin poder más y salgo de la habitación tan rápido como puedo. Sé que hemos partido un código invisible que cambiará nuestra relación de ahora en adelante.


	6. Chapter 6

Observo sin prestarle demasiada atención a mi plato. Tengo hambre pero no ganas de comer. El día ha sido agotador y estoy en un punto en que todo lo que deseo es acostarme en mi cama hasta el día siguiente. Para mi desgracia, son apenas las dos de la tarde. Desde que me levanté mi día ha sido un total torbellino, aunque al menos no estoy tan mal como Lily. Lleva dos días enferma y ayer en la noche se le llevaron al hospital. Catherine le está haciendo compañía, y ya que no queda nadie más, la encargada de todo alrededor soy yo.  
Honestamente no tengo que hacer mucho. Mi trabajo es darle indicaciones a las mucamas de sus deberes del día, de resto solo debo asegurarme de que los cumplan. No me gusta dar órdenes, así que se me hace algo incómodo. Además de eso, lo que me tiene realmente cansada es los constantes viajes de la casa al Hospital. Constantemente me piden que les lleve ropa, comida, libros, etc. Si al menos me lo pidieran todo junto, no sería tanto problema.  
Observo el reloj de la estantería y sin haberle dado más de tres probadas a mi comida hago a un lado el plato.

- Margarita, no botes esto. Me lo comeré cuando tenga hambre. –Le pido a una de las mucamas, no comparto la idea de desperdiciar comida.

Últimamente la casa ha estado solitaria, pues ni siquiera Harry aparece. Cuando yo estoy aquí antes de irme al curso, él brilla por su ausencia, y cuando yo llego él está cabalgando. No le he visto el rostro bronceado en al menos casi dos semanas. Subo las escaleras lo más deprisa que puedo, entro a mi habitación y me ducho. Apenas tengo tiempo para mí, tengo que correr hasta la ciudad para comprar lo necesario y siquiera empezar el lienzo en blanco. No puedo fallarle a mi curso.  
Cuando termino de bañarme me coloco un vestido azul claro sin recogerme el cabello aún húmedo. Me acuerdo de un par de novelas que Lily me pidió que le llevara, las guardo en mi bolso antes de salir disparada escaleras abajo.  
Tropiezo de lleno con alguien. Mi apuro no sirve de nada cuando todo se desparrama en el suelo del rellano de la escalera.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Hermione? –Harry alcanza uno de los libros y me lo pasa.  
- Gracias. –Lo guardo rápidamente dentro del bolso, recojo los demás y tomo su mano extendida para levantarme- Tengo que comprar unas cosas en la ciudad, además Lily me pidió que le llevara esto… ¿Por qué te cuento todo?

Me detengo de súbito y cierro mi gran boca. Me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que hablo con él en semanas. De repente una rabia inexplicable me llena por dentro cuando veo lo tranquilo y neutral que está. Cierro mi bolso con recelo y niego con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos después, Harry… -Comienzo a decir, pero su brazo me detiene con suavidad.  
- ¿Aún sigues molesta conmigo? –Pregunta y me suelta cuando ve que me detengo. Baja un escalón.  
- ¿Yo, molesta? No, que va. Si mal no recuerdo eres tú el que huía de esta casa como si del infierno se tratara, evitándome. –Le reclamo. Adiós a mi cara neutral y voz centrada.

Harry, para mi sorpresa, sonríe. Su risa en tan única, tan sencilla que me toma desprevenida. Me esperaba todo menos eso. Pasa su mano por el cabello negro azabache y niega con la cabeza. Sus ojos claros se clavan en los míos.

- Yo fui el que te besé y terminó siendo rechazado y eres tú la que se molesta. –Menea su cabeza, moviendo su cabello negro- Yo no estoy evitando a nadie, menos a ti, Hermione.  
- Pero yo no te he visto en…-Comienzo, dudando de mis acusaciones- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así. No tengo tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras sin decir más, atravieso el vestíbulo de la casa. Estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta principal para salir cuando siento los pasos de Harry detrás de mí. No me molesto en comprobar que sale justo después de mis pasos.

- ¿Qué haces? –Digo al tiempo que me giro. Su cuerpo está más cerca de lo que esperaba.  
- Voy contigo. Iba a ir de todas maneras, así que aprovecharé para acompañarte. –Allí está de nuevo, su sonrisa de medio lado.

Como si supiera el calor que irradia su cuerpo cerca del mío se acerca un poco más. Estira su mano para acomodarme un mechón de cabello y se retira sin decir más.

- ¿Vamos o te vas a quedar allí parada? –Me dice con total tranquilidad.

Vale, sí él puede seguir adelante con una actitud tan digna, yo también. Asiento con la cabeza, sonrío y apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo.

Unos cuantos minutos después nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad. Agradezco que la tensión entre nosotros haya desaparecido, se siente como si pudiera respirar con normalidad otra vez. Acordamos en ir primero a donde él quiere, pues la tienda que necesita visitar queda antes que la mía. Camino unos cuantos pasos detrás de Harry, mirando las vitrinas con curiosidad y deteniéndome de vez en cuando. Bajamos dos calles en diagonal hasta que él se detiene.  
Cuando detengo la mirada para ver que tienda es me encuentro con _Bughton's suits_. Una tienda de trajes para hombres. Miro los maniquíes vestidos con diferentes modelos de trajes antes de fijar mi mirada en Nicholas. Él no es un hombre de trajes, no como Draco. A él le van mejor los jeans, va más con su estilo.

- ¿Tienes una fiesta o algún evento? –Pregunto, aún mirándolo sin entender.  
- Algo así. ¿Mi madre no te ha dicho nada al respecto? –Abre la puerta y yo entro justo detrás de él. Niego con la cabeza.  
- No, ¿Debería saber algo o…?  
- Ya te dirá entonces. –Sonríe antes de besarme en la frente.

Conozco ese gesto lo suficientemente bien para saber que me ocultan algo. Frunzo el seño y lo acompaño hasta el final de la tienda. Barry, el encargado del sitio le sonríe con amabilidad a Harry y pronto comienza a traerle traje tras traje. Yo, por mi parte, me siento en uno de los sofás negros de terciopelo junto a los probadores. Le sigo dando vuelta tras vuelta al asunto, quizás sea una de las muchas fiestas sorpresa sin sentido que hace Catherine constantemente. Sí, debe ser eso. Me muevo impaciente en el asiento. Es el cuarto traje que Harry se prueba sin salir del probador siquiera para que yo pueda verlo. Entonces, después de unos buenos treinta minutos, él abre la cortina del probador, con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunta al tiempo que alza ambas cejas.

Mi mirada pasea por todo su cuerpo. El traje le queda a la perfección. Es de un azul oscuro, casi negro. Resalta todos los músculos que yo ya sabía que él tenía, pero hasta ese momento no me percataba de lo bien formado que estaban, tan acorde a él. Asiento con la cabeza antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de apoyo.

- Te ves como un muñeco. –Le digo con cariño.  
- Bien, Barry, entonces me llevo éste. –Harry abre la cortina del probador y me dedica una mirada antes de entrar- Si quieres ve a _Arts&Craft_, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos.

Salgo de la tienda, aún con la imagen de Harry en la cabeza y bajo una calle más hasta llegar a mi tienda favorita. La campana suena cuando abro la puerta y Ron, que está detrás del mostrador, me sonríe.

- ¡Eh, Hermione! No te veía desde la semana pasada. –Sus ojos azules brillan y sale del mostrador para abrazarme.  
- Es que he estado ocupada. ¿Cómo te va? –Pregunto antes de coger una cesta.  
- Bastante bien, de hecho, mañana tengo una cita con Luna.

Su sonrisa es tan sincera y llena de amor que no puedo evitar sentir una oleada de felicidad hacia él. Un cliente lo espera en la caja así que tengo que alzar la voz cuando digo.

- ¡Hacen una pareja hermosa! –Él se sonroja y me murmura un "Gracias"

Paso directo hacia el pasillo de los pinceles. Nunca tengo suficientes así que compro tres, también compro surtidos colores, un lienzo extra solo por si daño los dos que tengo en casa. Un block para dibujar y lápices. Me distraigo un rato mirando los diferentes tipos de delantal. Yo por lo general, cuando pinto, utilizo camisas viejas, así que no necesito ninguno.

Una mano me sorprende, posándose sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Lista? –Bajo la mirada y veo la bolsa que Harry lleva en la mano- Siento la demora.  
- Tranquilo, estaba distraída. –Quito mi mirada de los delantales y camino junto a él hasta la caja- ¿Ya tu tienes todo? –Vacío la cesta sobre la caja- Dime cuanto es todo, por favor, Ron.

El ojiazul termina de meter todo en diferentes bolsas antes de decirme el total de mis compras. Estoy hurgando en mi bolso para sacar el dinero cuando Harry se adelanta, paga todo y toma las bolsas con las cosas adentro.

- ¡Harry, no! –Suelto un suspiro y miro a Ron- Te veo en el curso.

Salgo a la calle, donde Harry está esperándome y le clavo la mirada. Él sabe perfectamente bien que no me gusta que nadie, mucho menos él, pague por mis cosas. Son mías y puedo comprarlas por mi misma, no me gusta deber absolutamente nada a nadie. Y a ellos ya les debo bastante.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? A ver, toma el dinero. –Saco un par de billetes pero él con la mano libre me arrebata la cartera.  
- Considéralo como un regalo. –Me dice sonriendo de lado.  
- ¿Un regalo?  
- Ajá. Sé que tienes que pintar a alguien esta semana para tu curso. Y quiero que me pintes a mí. –Me devuelve mi cartera pero se queda con las bolsas- Vamos, Hermione. Será… Emocionante, ya verás.  
- ¿Te he dicho que eres un dolor en…? –Pero no termino la frase. Él me rodea por los hombros y me planta un beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios.  
- Lo sé.


	7. Chapter 7

Sostengo mi sombrero con la mano antes de que el viento se lo lleve lejos. Llevo unos veinte minutos esperando a que Lily salga de la casa de una buena vez, y ya me estoy comenzando a fastidiar. El viento me alborota el cabello que queda suelto detrás de mi sombrero color naranja pálido, causándome cosquillas en el cuello.  
Suelto la maleta, dejando que caía en el suelo antes de sentarme en los escalones de la entrada.

- ¿Aún no están listas? -Harry me arrebata el sombrero y me lo coloca en el regazo- Se te ve mejor así.

Alzo la cabeza sin decir nada, en vez, le saco la lengua al tiempo que él se sienta junto a mí, estirando las piernas hacia el siguiente escalón. Es una de las pocas veces que está completamente limpio, sin arrugas en su pantalón o rizos deshechos por su frente. Se ve tan... Varonil Desvío la mirada, pues no necesito que me pregunte que rayos hago viéndole y enredo un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos, hago un riso y lo echo hacia atrás con un largo suspiro.

- Lily debe estar empacando todo su closet. -Digo, algo harta.  
- Pues no sé donde lo meterá. Es ella o las maletas. -Suela una risa fresca, cálida como el día y ladea la cabeza hacia el auto- Vamos, la esperamos allí o nunca saldrá.  
- ¿Qué tanto estará metiendo? -Pregunto más para mí misma que para él.

Harry se levanta, me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo, levantándome de un suave salto. Catherine recibió la noticia que una prima de ella se casaría este fin de semana y, por su puesto, nos hizo abandonar todo a último momento para ir. Claro que todos ya sabían a donde íbamos menos yo. Por algún extraño motivo que no logro descifrar no me quisieron decir hasta el día anterior, de improvisto, haciéndome cancelar sin yo querer, a una galería de arte junto con el resto de mi curso. Al principio me enfadé bastante, a decir verdad, pero luego me di cuenta de que no he hecho absolutamente nada en tres semanas más que estar metida de lleno en todo lo relacionado a mi curso. Además, Margaret, la prima de Catherine, nos ofreció estadía en una hermosa casa frente al océano y desde mi punto de vista, eso es exactamente lo que necesito.  
Harry abre la puerta del auto y yo me deslizo en el asiento trasero del descapotado, llevo unos shorts que Lily, en un arranque de amabilidad me regaló. Talle alto, cortos y de color blanco junto con una camisa azul atada en un ligero lazo. Estiro las piernas en todo en lo que sobra del asiento y cierro los ojos unos segundos.

- ¿En qué piensas? -La voz de Harry me interrumpe. Cruzo las piernas y ladeo la cabeza para verlo.  
- En como roncas de noche. -Él frunce el ceño, yo por mi parte, me río.- Es broma, tonto.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que ronco, me espías cuando duermo acaso?

La pregunta sale con tanto aire provocativo que enseguida se me encienden las mejillas. Yo nunca pensé que diría eso, pensé que reiría sin más, pero en cambio me está mirando con la mirada fija, las cejas arriba y una curvatura en el labio. Niego con la cabeza, despejando mis arremolinados pensamientos y suelto un bufido.

- Ya desearías tú, Harry. -Le lanzo el sombrero que tenía entre las manos, lo atrapa en el aire- Lo sé porque te conozco desde siempre.  
- Dí la verdad, Hermione. No me molestaría si me espías.

Me guiña el ojo antes de devolverme el sombrero que yo atajo y me coloco de nuevo. Él se sienta en el asiento del conductor, se acomoda con rapidez y suena el claxon por unos cinco segundos seguidos para luego gritar.

- ¡Lily muévete!

Hago una mueca cuando vuelve a sonar el claxon Para mi sorpresa, el regaño funciona, Lily sale corriendo como puede de la casa, cargando dos enormes maletas, una en cada mano, que a duras penas se pueden cerrar. Harry salta del auto para ayudarla con las maletas, yo recojo mis piernas, sentándome como se debe sentar una dama para que puedan subir el resto del equipaje en los asientos. Lily entra al auto, batiendo su abanico frenéticamente frente a ella.

- Gracias al cielo vamos a la playa, este calor no lo aguanto. -Murmura al tiempo que su hermano enciende el auto y arranca.  
- Lily, hermana, te pediré algo, ¿Vale? -Harry la ve de soslayo sin dejar de conducir.  
- ¿Qué?  
- No quiero nada de quejas en todo el viaje, o juro que tiraré tus maletas fuera del auto.

Yo me tapo la boca para callar la carcajada que sale de mi y vuelvo la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver la mueca de disgusto de Lily y la media sonrisa de Harry. Al menos el viaje será bastante tranquilo.

Unas dos horas y varias paradas después pasamos junto al cartel que da la bienvenida a la zona costera del lugar. Lily lleva unos cuantos minutos dormida en el asiento del copiloto, pero yo, por mi parte, llevo todo el viaje aferrada a mi block de dibujo. Hago bocetos de aquello y de lo otro, tratando de recopilar tantas imágenes como pueda para luego perfeccionarlas. Cuando bordeamos el mar me inclino un poco sobre mi asiento para poder ver mejor. Casi puedo sentir la brisa marina pegándome en el rostro.

- ¿Tu nunca habías venido, cierto? -Harry me mira por el espejo retrovisor un par de segundos. Yo niego con la cabeza.  
- Nunca, ¿Por qué, tu si? -Me alejo del borde del asiento para inclinarme hacia adelante, quedando en el hueco entre ambos asientos delanteros.  
- Un par de veces antes. Margaret solía invitarnos a cada rato, aunque no siempre veníamos.  
- No sé porque no, si es hermoso. -Comento, turbándome nuevamente sobre mi asiento.

De improvisto, Harry gira el volante unos ochenta grados, tanto que hace tambalear a las maletas. En vez de seguir en la dirección residencial se introduce hacia el camino costero. Conduce unos rápidos cinco minutos antes de doblar a la derecha y dejar el auto estacionado justo antes de adentrarse en la arena de la playa.

- ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto, oliendo el suave aroma de la sal en el mar.  
- Bájate, te mereces ver ésto, quizás no tengamos mucho tiempo durante el fin de semana.  
- ¿Y Lily, la despierto? -Me bajo por su lado del auto, aterrizando en el suelo aún de concreto.  
- No, imagínate el mal humor que tendrá si la despiertas.

Suelto una risita; él tiene razón, Lily se torna insufrible si la despiertas para cualquier cosa que no sea practicar ballet. Camino junto a Harry un pequeño trecho de arena hasta que llegamos a la orilla del mar. Las olas golpean suavemente la arena, poniéndola de un color más oscuro que el resto. Me descalzo las sandalias, cogiéndolas entre mi mano y doy un paso al frente.  
Nunca había estado frente al mar, así que la sensación es nueva. Después de que un par de olas me remojan los pies doy un paso más adelante y suelto una risa.

- ¡Ven, Harry! -Grito, salpicandole de agua.  
- No, no, Hermione, disfrútalo tu... -Comienza, pero yo salgo del agua y lo jalo.

Él es mucho más fuerte que yo, así que cuando logro moverlo sé que él se está dejando jalar. Se detiene para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar conmigo unos cuatro pasos al agua. Está fría, pero se siente bien. Le salpico un poco de agua, riendo, relajada.

- Hermione, llevo un pantalón caro y tu lo estás mojando -Dice con tono fingido de ofensa- Creo que debo hacer lo mismo.

Se agacha, amenazando con salpicarme pero yo salgo corriendo. Para mi mala suerte, él me envuelve en un brazo me tira hacia abajo y me moja completamente, hasta la última hebra de cabello. Escupo el agua salada cuando me regresa a la superficie y lo miro. Lleva los cabellos goteando agua por la frente, así como la camisa pegada al pecho debido al agua. Al principio pienso en pegarle pero termino por abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo, como siempre lo hago. Al instante sus brazos me rodean con dulzura y me deposita un suave beso en la coronilla.

- Gracias por hacer esto. -Digo, apretándolo suavemente.  
- Suelo ser un amor. -Bromea antes de apretarme contra él también.  
- ¡A ver ¿Qué hacéis los dos en el mar?!

Ambos nos volteamos, mirando al mismo a tiempo a Lily, que lleva una cara aún de adormilada. Soltamos una carcajada antes de dejar de abrazarnos y regresar al auto empapados de agua salina. Me introduzco nuevamente en el asiento trasero sin decir más, simplemente aún tratando de reprimir las risas.  
El camino hasta la casa no es muy largo, de hecho, nos tardamos unos quince minutos en llegar a la dirección exacta, pues la casa solo queda a dos calles de distancia de la costa. Lily es la primera en bajarse, llevando solo una de sus maletas. Yo le sigo, aún medio mojada y me escurro el cabello.

- ¿No quieres que lleve tu maleta? -Pregunta Harry al bajar mi equipaje.  
- Ya tienes suficiente con la tuya y la de Lily, además, no está pesada.

Extiendo la mano para tomar mi única maleta de color marrón y la sujeto con fuerza. Espero a que Harry termine de bajar el resto para empezar a caminar hasta la casa. Hay un pequeño sendero que conduce hasta la entrada, la cual ya tiene la puerta principal abierta de par en par. Claro, Catherine debió de llegar antes que nosotros. Harry me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entre primero y rápido, pues el peso de las maletas ya le está molestado. Le saco la lengua pero me apuro a pasar el umbral de la puerta para entrar a la pequeña salita.  
Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz interior y levanto la mirada del suelo, lo que veo, hace que mi maleta se resbale de mis manos.  
Allí está Draco. Con su traje perfectamente planchado, entallado y limpio, sus cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pestañeo un par de veces hasta que sé que no desaparecerá como un espejismo y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- Tienes la costumbre de estar empapada hasta los huesos cada vez que te veo. -Comenta, extendiendo los brazos.

Niego con la cabeza y corro hacia él para saltar en sus brazos, rodeándolo con los míos. Se siente tan bien verlo de nuevo, saber que estará cerca y podremos hablar como siempre lo hemos hecho. Su champú me llega hasta la nariz y hundo un poco mi rostro entre su cuello. Él me alza en voladas, diciéndome que es un gusto volverme a ver, volver a verlos a todos, que extrañaba estar con su familia. Yo no hago más que sonreír. Cuando me baja, aún no me suelto, pero puedo ver sobre su hombro la expresión de Harry. Por algún motivo que es ajeno a mí, su rostro está turbado. Turbado en una expresión que raras veces le he visto.


	8. Chapter 8

Las suaves notas del piano llegan a mis oídos poco a poco, invadiéndolos de música. El sonido lento, tranquilo de las melodías junto con el murmullo que llega desde el mar es perfecto. Me encuentro completamente embobada variando la mirada entre Draco y Lily. Él está tocando una pieza del cascanueces, mientras ella, con elegantes movimientos de piernas y brazos, se mueve al rededor de la pequeña sala. Movimos los muebles unos treinta minutos antes, sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente grande para que ella pueda moverse con libertad. Yo no sé tocar el piano ni muchos menos bailar sin tropezar al menos tres veces, así que estoy sentada en el sofá más cercano, apoyada en el único brazo color púrpura del mismo. Dejo de mirar a Lily que acaba de hacer un pequeño salto y veo a Draco. Él se ve en su elemento, así, tocando el piano sin preocupaciones o presiones sobre sus hombros. Sus delgados y largos dedos se mueven de un lado a otro, hundiéndose en las teclas como si fueran una extensión de su propia piel, le sale tan natural, sin esfuerzo alguno, que es maravilloso verlo.

Es extraño como ellos tres se parecen tanto y a la vez casi nada. Es obvio que físicamente todos tienen similitudes entre sí, como Harry y Lily, que a diferencia de Draco, tienen cabellos negros. O como el envidiable color de ojos que los tres comparten. Pero además de eso, los tres tienen gustos increíblemente diferentes y a la vez similares. Draco siempre ha sido recto, regido por las reglas desde que tiene uso de memoria, sin embargo, tiene un pequeño lado libre, uno que casi nadie conoce, es tranquilo, pasivo, y cree firmemente en todo lo que practica. Harry por otro lado es salvaje, libre, con el alma hacia la naturaleza, no le gusta estar encerrado, siempre tiene que estar en constante movimiento, siempre haciendo algo diferente, además de que ama cabalgar al igual que su hermano el piano. Lily es mucho más delicada, reservada en sus gustos y con un carácter capas de debilitar a cualquiera, pero en el fondo es una chica dulce, cariñosa. Los tres tienen gustos muy diferentes: Tocar piano, cabalgar, bailar ballet. Pero cuando los tres están juntos, hay un aura mágica que los envuelve en su propio mundo. Y por más que yo quiera entrar, o pretender que de verdad soy parte de su familia, no lo soy.

- ¡Hermione!

Alzo la mirada, regresando de súbito a la realidad. Lily se pasa con esmero la toalla contra la frente para limpiar las gotas de sudor al tiempo que se dedica a verme con el ceño fruncido. Despabilo, es obvio que me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos, me acomodo sobre el sofá y la miro con más atención.

- ¿Qué?  
- Te pregunté que si vienes conmigo de compras o te quedas aquí. -Repite, ya con una expresión tranquila.  
- Ah, eso. Me quedo aquí, no tengo fuerzas para otra sesión de compras.  
- Vale, como quieras. -Se deshace el moño, dejando que su cabello negro le caiga por la espalda- En serio, Hermione, eres la única mujer en el mundo que no le gusta ir de compras.  
- ¿Por qué pelean tanto?

Draco abraza a su hermana por los hombros, uniéndose a la conversación. En realidad, disfruto cuando voy de compras, pero salir con Lily no es comprar. Es ir de tienda en tienda, viéndola probarse millones de vestidos para solamente llevar uno. Prefiero quedarme en la cómoda casa de la playa, disfrutando del mar, la arena, dibujar, así que niego con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente.

- Nada, aquí, discutiendo el bicho raro que soy yo. -Estoy bromeando pero Lily coloca cara de remordimiento así que al instante niego con la cabeza- ¡Tranquila! no me ofendiste, por dios. Ve tú de compras, yo me quedo, en serio.  
- ¿Otra vez irás de compras? -Draco se separa para mirarla con algo de incredulidad en sus ojos.  
- Ajá, y no me miren así, la boda es mañana y tengo que estar preparada. -Se suelta de los brazos de él, nos sonríe a los dos antes de lanzarnos un beso al aire- ¡Los quiero, pero me voy! Gracias por tocar esa pieza, eres un amor.  
- De nada, Lily.

Cuando su hermana menor abandona la habitación Draco se deja caer en el sofá junto a mi. Me muevo un poco para darle espacio suficiente y él se acomoda con la cabeza en mi regazo; estoy tan acostumbrada a hacer eso que mi mano va por instinto hacia su cabello para acariciarlo y enredarlo entre mis dedos. Él cierra los ojos.

- ¿La canción que tocaste era el cascanueces, verdad?  
- Sí, ¿Te gustó? -Entreabre un ojo para verme con una sonrisa.  
- Tocas hermoso, eso lo sabes. Pero sí, me gustó la canción. -Murmuro distraídamente, acariciándole el cabello.

No decimos nada más por unos segundos, de hecho, pienso que tiene intención de dormirse en esa posición hasta que retoma la conversación.

- ¿Qué tal te va con todo, Hermione? Harry me contó que estás en un curso nuevo. -Dice, esta vez abre ambos ojos con total atención.  
- Oh, pues, bien. Es mucho trabajo, pero es algo que amo, así que lo disfruto bastante. ¿A ti que tal te va en tu escuela prestigiosa? -Digo la última frase con un tono de "Niña mimada" y suelto una carcajada, él sonríe, pero no cambia mucho la expresión.  
- Es... Difícil, Hermione. -Se endereza, evitando que pueda seguir jugando con sus cabellos- Estar tan lejos no es como pensaba.  
- Draco, ¿Estás teniendo problemas allá? -Pregunto, pues no entiendo por donde va todo eso. Él niega con la cabeza, medio sonriendo.  
- No, nada de eso, me va de maravilla. Es solo que no puedo verlos tan seguido.

Me duele ver su pequeño pedazo de soledad entre el azul de sus ojos. Sabía que extrañaba a su familia, siempre lo decía en cada una de sus cartas, sin embargo no me imaginé que podría sentirse así. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo, hundiéndome un poco en sus hombros. Sé que estoy abrazando a Draco, al hombre que amo como mi otra mitad, como un hermano, pero algún motivo mi mente viaja directamente hacia Harry. ¿Qué haré cuando él se valla, o cuando me valla yo? Draco me devuelve el abrazo por unos segundos, se despega y deposita un beso en mi frente.

- Te extraña, Hermione. -Dice, despeinando mi cabello.  
- Yo también, tonto. -Le saco la lengua antes de levantarme. Él hace lo mismo- Voy a salir un rato, a ver si logro dibujar algo, ¿Quieres venir?  
- Por supuesto. -Vuelve a despeinar mi cabello, más no intento detenerlo- ¿Te espero en diez minutos?  
- Diez minutos.

La casa no tiene un segundo piso, por lo tanto las habitaciones quedan todas en la primera planta. Entro a la mía, busco el block de dibujo que traje conmigo, un par de lápices y me coloco el bañador debajo de una camisa larga. Meto todo mi material de dibujo en mi bolso de playa antes de colgármelo al hombro y salgo. No necesitamos de autos para llegar a la playa, basta con caminar unos cuantos pasos, cruzar la calle hasta que sientes la arena filtrarse en tu zapato. Sigo derecho unos cuantos pasos más, me gusta situarme lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla para que las olas mojen la punta de mis pies. En la playa no hay casi nadie, además de una familia y un par de parejas que están algo alejadas de donde estoy yo, no hay nadie más. Mejor para mí, puedo concentrarme más en dibujar. Dejo mis pies libres de las sandalias y los entierro en la arena húmeda. Aunque el día es hermoso, cálido, y el oleaje es suave, me dedico a intentar dibujar algo primero, ya que una vez que entre al agua, no me querré ir.  
Deslizo la punta del lápiz por el papel del block, al principio es un boceto sin principio ni final; no sé muy bien que estoy buscando dibujar, pero no dejo de mover mi mano. Unas líneas empiezan a darle forma al dibujo poco a poco, borro algo por allá, agrego algo por aquí, así sucesivamente, intentando lograr que el dibujo me exprese algo. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, al tiempo que salpican mis pies, me envuelve en mi propia burbuja, mi mundo. Podría quedarme allí todo el día, sin necesidad de hacer nada más que dibujar boceto tras boceto, dejándome atrapar en el murmullo del mar. No entiendo como hay gente que no le gusta la naturaleza, que prefieren estar encerradas cuando hay tanto que ofrecer afuera. Mordisqueo mi labio inferior, frunciendo al mismo tiempo mi ceño y dejo el dibujo a solo un par de toques para finalizarlo. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado dibujando en concreto hasta ese momento: La habitación de Harry. Era _mi_ versión de su habitación. Estaban todos sus muebles, así como su primera silla de montar que tiene justo al lado de su escritorio, pero no había paredes, techos o ventanas. Estaba todo al aire libre.

- Un poco más de color y puedo decir que es una obra de arte.

Cierro el Block en un movimiento tan violento que se resbala de mis manos, cayendo a la arena. Harry suelta una risa suave que se va con el viento marino y la recoge antes de sentarse junto a mi en la arena. No lleva bañador, de hecho, va vestido con un pantalón oscuro y camisa manga corta azul. Me muevo para darle espacio sobre la toalla para que así no se llene todo de arena y tomo mi Block nuevamente, sosteniéndolo contra mi pecho.

- Deja de aparecerte de la nada, ¿Quieres? -Le digo, atinándole un pequeño golpe con el Block cerrado sobre el hombro.  
- Trataré. Eh, deja eso, Hermione. -Me quita el block, lo deja a un costado antes de mirarme- ¿Estás aquí tu sola?  
- Puedo cuidarme sola, ¿Sabes? -Digo, dándole un suave empujón.  
- Ya, lo sé. Pero digo, pensé que Draco estaría contigo. -Su tono esconde un matiz de alivio que apenas puedo percibir.  
- Pues era la idea, dijo que vendría en diez minutos pero como ves... Brilla por su ausencia. -Me acomodo mejor sobre su hombro, algo que se siente natural y alzo la mirada hacia su cuadrada barbilla- ¿Tú donde estuviste? No te vi ni siquiera en el desayuno.  
- Ah, eso. Acompañé a mi madre a hacer unas compras de último momento. -Lleva una mano hacia mi cabello, acariciándolo suavemente- Al parecer se enojó con Lily, y me pidió el favor a mí.

Sonrío sin que se de cuenta, pues tiene la mirada fija en el mar y cierro los ojos unos segundos, relajándome por las caricias que le hace a mi cabello. Estoy tan familiarizada con ese movimiento que me resulta algo propio de nosotros. Nos mantenemos en silencios un buen tiempo hasta que él retoma la palabra.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué estabas dibujando? -Pregunta, y para mi disgusto, para de hacerme mimos en el cabello.  
- No lo sé, no me sale nada decente últimamente. -Encojo mis hombros sin darle mucha importancia y ladeo mi cabeza sobre su hombro- Quizás sean tus malas influencias, Potter.  
- Dime que estoy loco, pero se parecía a mi habitación.

Suelto un bufido no lo bastante convincente cuando dice exactamente lo que estaba dibujando. No sé porque, pero no quiero decirle que tiene razón, en cambio me limito a decir.

- Ya quisieras. -Murmullo, pero él ya abandonó el tema.  
- Yo creo que necesitas una musa. Todo artista tiene uno, ¿Cierto?  
- No diría que todos, pero sí. -De repente me doy cuenta de a donde quiere llevar la conversación y me despego de su hombro- Oh, no, no...  
- Hermione, admítelo, siempre has querido dibujarme. -Su tono tiene cierto toque sarcástico y gracioso al mismo tiempo, que junto a su levantamiento de cejas, me hace sacar una risa.  
- ¡Olvídalo! Harry, no te puedes quedar quieto ni tres segundos ¿Cómo pretendes que te dibuje?

Me levanto de la toalla, sacudiéndome la arena que se quedó pegada a mis piernas antes de verlo de manera seria, aunque no me mantengo así por mucho tiempo. Es cierto que suelo dibujar a Lily cuando lo necesito, pero ella repite el mismo movimiento una y otra vez para mí, así que es bastante fácil. Pero con Harry sería una historia completamente diferente. Él lleva ya bastante tiempo pidiéndome que lo dibuje, pero siempre, por una u otra razón termino diciendo que no. Mayormente porque no tengo tiempo, y otras porque no sé si estoy completamente cómoda con la idea.

- Apostaría que si fuera Draco, ya estuvieras con el lápiz en la mano. -Murmulla tan bajito que casi, _casi_ no logro escucharlo.  
- ¡¿A qué viene ese comentario, Harry?! -Le suelto, completamente incrédula- A veces dices unas cosas...  
- Nada, olvídalo. Tienes razón. -Se levanta, haciendo el mismo movimiento que yo hice minutos antes para sacudirse la arena y me mira, clavando su mirada en la mía- Ven, te quiero mostrar algo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Hermione, por el amor de Dios, ¿Puedes dejar que te de una sorpresa alguna vez en la vida sin preguntar tanto?

Asiento con la cabeza, recojo todas mis cosas y me calzo nuevamente las sandalias. La atmosfera entre los dos se puso completamente tensa en tan solo un par de segundos, tanto, que sí tuviera una tijera, podría cortar la tensión entre los dos. No es así como quiero que surja el resto del día, así que sigo a mis impulso, corro un par de pasos para alcanzarlo y lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura, primero en un abrazo, y luego camino así, agarrada a él el resto del sendero regreso a casa.

- Un día, tu y yo terminaremos matándonos el uno al otro. -Digo, sincronizando mis pasos con los suyos.  
- Es que eres muy testaruda.  
- Y tu muy idiota a veces.  
- Lo sé, pero así me quieres. -Dice, bajando su mirada. Allí está nuevamente su sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Terco.  
- Testaruda.  
- Tonto.  
- Dime que me quieres y terminamos con esto, ¿Vale?  
- Te quiero.  
- Lo sé.

Le doy un empujón suave que el responde de la misma manera junto con otra de sus risas suaves y encantadoras; puede ser muy fácil volver a estar bien con él, y probablemente esa es una de las cosas que más me llaman la atención de Harry. Nunca se estanca en las malas cosas, ni guarda rencor. Es impresionante, igual que admirable, la capacidad que tiene para dejar las cosas malas atrás y seguir adelante.  
Cuando llegamos al interior de la casa no hay nadie adentro, excepto una pequeña nota que explica lo que ya supuse: Draco tuvo que llevar en el auto a Lily de compras. Pasamos de largo hasta la habitación con cama doble que comparten Harry y su hermano. Me siento en la cama, cruzando las piernas en posición de loto mientras él se aleja hasta su closet provisional; adentro del mismo están las maletas, y junto a estas, un par de bolsas. Lo observo desde la cama revolverlas hasta que saca una caja color azul oscuro de la bolsa. Cierra el closet con la punta del zapato antes de girarse con una mirada llena de ansiedad en sus ojos.

- Lo vi en una de las tiendas esta mañana, pensé que te gustaría, y que sería algo para que me recordaras también. -Me entrega la cajita- Ábrelo.

La caja, contrario a lo que yo pensé, es ligera. Lo veo a él un par de segundos y asiente con la cabeza, alentándome a hacerlo. Abro poco a poco la tapa de la caja hasta que puedo ver perfectamente su contenido: Adentro yacen dos cadenas de plata. Una tiene un bonito dije de un pincel alargado con la punta completamente cerrada. La otra un dije de herradura. Ambas son hermosas. Alzo la mirada, algo perpleja y él saca la cadena con el dije de herradura.

- Es para ti. -Sus manos rodean mi cuello hasta que logra colocarme la cadena e instintivamente alzo mi mano, rodeando el dije dentro de ella.- Tú te quedas con la mía, por eso tiene la herradura, por los caballos. Y yo con la tuya, la del pincel. Así tienes una manera de... Recordarme.

Se aleja un paso para observar como me queda la cadena, luego toma la suya, se la coloca y la esconde debajo del cuello de su camiseta azul. Aún siento el cosquilleo de su mano sobre mi piel cuando me levanto con la mirada fija en él.

- Es... Harry, es hermoso. -Digo por fin, aún rodeando el dije con mi mano- Nunca me la quitaré, nunca. -Sonrío con la mejor sonrisa que puedo y me acerco para abrazarlo.

Nunca nadie, jamás, me había regalado algo tan bonito. Y no lo digo por la cadena, o el dije, podría haberme regalado un puñado de arena y decirme esas mismas palabras e igualmente estaría conmocionada. Sus brazos, tan familiares a mi cuerpo, me abrazan y yo hundo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Una corriente eléctrica recorre toda mi columna cuando siento su aliento rozar mi oreja. Por algún motivo eso me coloca la piel de gallina, así como también me sonroja al instante. Es esa sensación extraña nuevamente, esa de la cual he estado tratando de alejarme, pero cada vez que creo lograrlo, regresa aún más fuerte.  
La burbuja en la que estamos atrapados los dos, se rompe cuando un grito estridente invade toda la casa. Nos separamos como si un rayo nos hubiera caído encima, al principio nos miramos sin entender nada, intentando caer de regreso a la realidad cuando otro grito nos retumba.

- Lily.

Harry sale corriendo de la habitación conmigo pisándole los talones. El pasillo hacia la entrada parece infinito, cuando en realidad en menos de diez segundos ya estamos presenciando la razón de los gritos. Draco lleva en los brazos a Lily, la cual tiene la cara llena de sudor que le cae por la frente junto con los cabellos despeinados, su cara esta torcida por el dolor y las lágrimas. Harry corre a ayudar a Draco y entre ambos sostienen a Lily sobre el suelo, ahora puedo ver porqué sufre tanto: Su pierna está torcida en un ángulo poco natural hacia atrás.  
Despabilo mis pensamientos y quito el montón de cojines del sofá más cercano para hacerle espacio. Ambos la acuestan como pueden y Harry sale disparado hacia el teléfono de la casa para llamar a una ambulancia, yo me giro hacia a Draco.

- ¿Qué pasó? -Intento mantener un tono estable, pero la voz me tiembla.  
- Estaba caminando por la calle cuando a una señora se le escapó su mascota, un perro negro insignificante y Lily salió detrás de él para atraparlo, pero no vio la grieta en la calle y tropezó con ella... Al principio pensé que solo se había caído, pero su pierna... Se la torció o fracturó, no sé, no sé, pero no ha dejado de llorar.  
- La ambulancia ya viene camino. -Anuncia Harry.

Los tres tenemos la misma expresión de preocupación. Una fractura, torcedura o lesión grave, para Lily, puede significar no poder bailar nunca más. Y eso, eso sería como arrebatarle la vida de un solo tirón.


End file.
